Fairy Child
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Autour d'une bière, les chevaliers de la Table Ronde discutent de l'humanité de Merlin. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui l'empêche d'être à moitié fée ?


**Fairy Child**

« Je vous assure que je ne plaisante pas ! » tonitrua Gauvain.

« Mais nous vous croyons, sire Gauvain » rétorqua Arthur, le visage impassible. « Une femme capable de résister à votre charme légendaire ne _saurait_ être une simple mortelle. »

« Absolument ! » s'écria l'impénitent coureur de jupon. « C'était _forcément_ une fée ! »

Lancelot baissa le nez vers sa chope, mais le petit sourire sur ses lèvres était loin d'être discret. Perceval semblait pensif, et Merlin avait l'air à moitié assommé – comme toujours après la moindre goutte d'alcool. Sérieusement, pourquoi Gauvain avait-il insisté pour le traîner à la taverne ?

« Mais pourquoi essayer de séduire une fée ? » interrogea Perceval, le front plissé par ses efforts de réflexion.

« Pourquoi pas ? » rétorqua le charmeur éhonté, déployant celui de ses sourires qui montrait ses dents le plus à leur avantage.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se fait, généralement » glissa Lancelot.

« Ma mère s'est laissée charmer par une fée » laissa tomber Merlin, la voix brouillée par l'hydromel.

Arthur sentit son attention se concentrer sur son bon à rien de valet, et un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit que tous ses chevaliers avaient eu la même réaction.

« C'est vrai ? » s'enquit Gauvain.

Le serviteur hocha la tête et tangua dangereusement sur sa chaise.

« Le vieux Simmons l'a toujours dit… Un homme qui venait des bois… et puis il faisait des choses… »

« Quelles choses ? » interrogea doucement Lancelot, s'attirant un haussement d'épaules en guise de réponse.

« Des choses. Et puis… POUF ! Il est parti… Les fées viennent et partent… et ils laissent des enfants… qu'il faut jeter dans le four. Pour les brûler, vous voyez. »

Merlin eut un petit rire d'ivrogne, apparemment inconscient de la chape de plomb qui était tombée sur son public.

« Les jeter dans le four ? » répéta platement Arthur.

« Vi ! Parce que… c'est à moitié des fées ! Et les gens n'aiment pas les fées. Comme les sorciers » déclara le valet de chambre. « Les gens les brûlent. Parce qu'ils sont monstrueux. »

Deux yeux bleus presque trop grands pour le visage de leur propriétaire se tournèrent vers le futur roi de Camelot.

« Arthur ? Je veux pas brûler. Je suis pas un monstre. »

Le prince éprouva une sensation indescriptible. Comme s'il allait voler en éclats sous la pression du regard trop bleu.

« Bien sûr que tu n'es pas un monstre » affirma-t-il, tentant de reprendre contenance.

« Pas vrai » marmonna Merlin, à moitié avachi sur la table. « Je casse tout. Je fais pas comme il faut. Je suis pas normal. Arthur ? Je veux pas brûler. »

« Tu ne va pas finir sur le bûcher » commença à s'énerver Arthur, seulement pour s'apercevoir que son imbécile de valet s'était mis à ronfler.

Et _non_ , Arthur n'avait certainement pas l'envie d'enrouler le paysan dans sa cape et de le border comme un enfant. Un prince ne s'abaissait pas à ce genre de conduite.

« Il m'avait pas dit ça » laissa tomber Gauvain. « Qu'on le prenait pour un changelin. »

Lancelot fit la grimace.

« Je peux comprendre d'où ça vient… Les enfants de fée sont réputés pour leur maladresse, et aussi pour leur séduction… »

« Séduction ? » s'écria Arthur, incrédule. « Vous trouvez que Merlin a l'air d'un bourreau des cœurs ? »

« Je dis qu'il attire les gens » rétorqua Lancelot. « On ne se demande pas si Merlin est beau ou laid, on subit son charme. »

« Les gens veulent juste prendre soin de lui » résuma Perceval.

Intérieurement, le prince dut reconnaître que la description était… parfaitement appropriée pour le serviteur. Merlin _charmait_ les gens. Pas dans le sens magique – Dieu savait que Merlin n'oserait jamais une telle dépravation – c'était le fait que tout le monde, des gardes jusqu'aux cuisiniers, et même quelques uns des courtisans, répétait à Arthur que son valet était tout à fait aimable et gentil.

Le petit paysan d'Ealdor comptait simplement au nombre des rares personnes qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer.

« Je me demande comment les gens de son village l'ont traité » fit Lancelot, l'air soucieux. « Cenred n'a guère d'hostilité pour les sorciers même s'il ne les aime pas beaucoup, mais les créatures magiques… c'est autre chose. »

« Dans le village près du mien, une femme a été accusée d'être un changelin » avoua Perceval. « Tout le monde a paniqué. »

« Qu'ont-ils fait ? » demanda Arthur, saisi d'une curiosité morbide.

Perceval baissa les yeux.

« Ils lui ont fait boire des potions avec des ingrédients qui rendent malades les fées. Ils l'ont aspergée d'urine parce que les fées détestent l'odeur. Et puis ils l'ont battue avec des barres en fer avant de la jeter dans le feu. Le guérisseur a juré qu'elle était seulement malade, mais tout le village croyait qu'elle avait été remplacée par une fée, et ils l'ont tuée. »

Arthur déglutit pour faire barrage à sa nausée. Il assistait à des exécutions depuis qu'il savait marcher, mais son père n'approuvait pas la torture des condamnés. Le bûcher ou la hache ne venait pas à la fin d'une humiliation prolongée et inutile.

« Et tu crois que des choses comme ça auraient pu arriver à Merlin ? » laissa tomber Gauvain, qui avait oublié son sourire et paraissait mûr pour commettre un meurtre.

Perceval se mordit la lèvre.

« Peut-être. Peut-être que les gens de chez lui ont fait des choses pour voir s'il était une fée. Ou peut-être que non. Il y a des fées qui portent bonheur à la maison quand on en prend soin. »

« Si son père est une fée, ça explique les oreilles en tout cas » décréta le charmeur. « Je veux dire, regardez-moi leur taille ! De vraies oreilles d'elfe ! »

« Si Merlin était un elfe, mes chambres seraient bien plus propres » rétorqua Arthur.

Le valet avait peut-être une tête à avoir des affiliations avec le monde obscur de la magie, mais le prince de Camelot était bien placé pour savoir que Merlin était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire.

Et puis, les fées étaient supposées opérer à un niveau de moralité et de raisonnement incompréhensible. Merlin était bien trop humain pour faire partie des leurs.

 **Dans le mythe arthurien classique, le père de Merlin est soit une fée, soit un ancien dieu païen, soit le Diable en personne. Personnellement, je pense que Balinor pourrait être considéré comme une créature magique, il vit quand même dans les bois, pratique la magie et n'aime pas se mêler des affaires humaines. Sans parler de l'affinité avec les dragons...**

 **Quand à l'histoire de Perceval, elle est inspirée par la mésaventure de Bridget Cleary, soi-disant "la dernière sorcière brûlée en Irlande", et source d'inspiration pour une comptine qui dit : "Are you a witch or a fairy/Or the wife of Michael Cleary ?".**


End file.
